


Starlight

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Series: Morning, Noon & Night [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, American Horror Story RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Thirty Meter Telescope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Surprises, fluff, much geek.





	

"What the fuck?! How'd you get these?!" Brooke trilled excitedly, hugging the invitations. 

"I know somebody." Evan explained with a coy smile.

"I fucking love you. Just fyi." Brooke gave him a quick peck before scooting off her stool at the breakfast bar and grabbing her purse. "I'm gonna text Jen to come shopping with me. What do you even wear to the opening of a telescope?" 

"It's semi-formal so whatever that entails. You'll look great in anything though." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, boy." Brooke winked as she slipped out the door.  
____________________

Evan was always a bit nervous when flying, this time more so than usual so Brooke didn't begrudge him the pharmaceuticall induced nap he took on the plane. It even gave her a few hours to work on her novel which was coming along well. When they landed Evan was well rested and Brooke positively bubbly. 

That her outfit had travelled well was another piece of good fortune. There were just a couple pleats from being folded and those were easily worked out with shower steam. 

In a couple short hours they were made up, he in dress slacks and a burgundy shirt, she in her jumpsuit of black linen embellished with Swarovski crystals. A hired car brought them to the summit of Maunakea where they were met by the immense dome of the Thirty Meter Telescope. It was magnificent, the culmination of years of struggle and it would go on to do amazing things for science. Brooke wished they could linger but it was bitterly cold and they hurried inside.

"There's somebody I want you to meet real quick. The guy who got me the invites." The impish glint was back in Evan's eyes and it had Brooke scanning the room, wondering which of the attendees was their benefactor.

She grasped his hand and let him guide her over to the bar where a familiar face was waiting to place a drink order. 

"You made it!" The man clapped Evan on the shoulder. "This must be Brooke. I'm Neil-"

"deGrasse Tyson. Of the Hayden Planetarium, Nova ScienceNow and Cosmos." The starstruck woman hoped she wasn't shouting. 

"Your young man here tells me your an astrophysics enthusiast."

"Um...yeah. Yes that's right. How do you two know eachother?" 

Neil looked to Evan as if for permission.

"As long as it stays between us." He confirmed.

"I have a small part in the next X-men movie." Dr. Tyson disclosed, his tone hushed. 

It was all Brooke could do not to squeal out loud. She tried to pry details on the cameo out of him but he eventually stopped her with a chuckle and firm but good natured insistence he could tell her no more. 

"I believe Evan had something to say." Neil nodded and stepped back.

Brooke turned to her boyfriend, feeling like shit for her rudeness. He was on one knee, velvet ring box in hand. 

"I don't wanna make an ass of myself so I'll keep this short. I love you a hell of alot. Will you please marry me?" 

Her answer was instantaneous, her conviction absolute. "Of course!"

The room erupted in cheers and Evan slid the ring onto his fiancé's finger. She examined it, a perfect, tiny model of the starship Enterprise with a smoothly polished sapphire in the setting. It was beautiful and 100% her. 

Brooke pulled Evan to his feet, planting a kiss on him to another surge of applause and baudy whistling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd finish the trilogy with the fluffiest fluff I could muster. Hope you enjoyed it. <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
